Anubis the Jackal/Relationships
This page is comprised of Anubis the Jackal's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Affiliations House of Galen Anubis is a member of and head of the House of Galen. Relatives *Galen † (ancestor) *Fenrir † (brother) *Lobo and William (sons) *Jacqueline (daughter) *Ezo (nephew) *Okami (niece) Fenrir the Wolf Fenrir was Anubis' brother. The two were close while growing up and raised their children together. They made a habit of sparring with each other almost everyday in order to perfect their skills and their cybernetics. Anubis was deeply upset over his brother's death and swore to look after and raise Fenrir's children as his own. Deep down, Anubis is plagued by her brother's death and longs to know the truth surrounding his death. Jacqueline the Jackal Jacqueline is Anubis' youngest child and only daughter. When Anubis discovered his daughter's great potential, he began focusing much of his time nurturing and training her talent. According to Anubis, Jackie is potentially the most powerful technomage ever to be born in their family bloodline since Galen himself. For this reason, Anubis spends so much time training her as he does not want her talent to go unnoticed or be wasted. This resulted in Jackie becoming highly arrogant in her skills. Though Anubis has to remind her on occasion not to let her arrogance get the best of her, Jackie always addresses him as "father" as opposed to simply "dad". Because of her advanced powers, Anubis gave Jackie her cybernetic enhancements early at the age of twelve, four years earlier than the standard age. Lobo the Wolf Lobo is Anubis' first child and eldest son. Anubis is very close with Lobo, spending much of his time training Lobo and preparing him to one day eventually take over as head of the family. Lobo learned everything about technomagic, cybernetics and even physical combat from his father. Lobo holds great respect for his father and is angered whenever someone belittles or insults him. Okami and Ezo the Wolf Okami and Ezo are Fenrir's twin daughter and son and therefore, Anubis' niece and nephew. After the death of their father, Anubis took the two in and raised them as his own. Though Anubis cares for the two and the two care for him and their cousins in turn, the twins seem to prefer spending time on their own. William the Coyote William is Anubis' second child and youngest son. Due to the amount of time Anubis spends focusing on training Lobo and Jackie, Will is largely neglected and receives little attention from his father. This is further exacerbated by Will's remedial technomagic skills, which may even delay his reception of his cybernetic implants. Anubis feels guilty over the neglect he has subjected his son to and fears that he does not know his own son due to the distance that has erupted between them. Because of this, Anubis becomes hesitant when it comes to socializing with his middle child. Friends Azreal the Dragon Azreal the Dragon of the House of Mythos is Anubis' best friend since childhood. The two grew up alongside each other and Adalinda. Their friendship came to a long hiatus when Azreal left the Veil to avoid fighting his brother. Anubis was crushed when Azreal was banished, but understood his reasons for leaving. As a favor to his best friend, Anubis kept a close eye on Azreal's niece and nephews. The two would not meet again until nearly thirty six years later. During this meeting, Azreal and Shadow were attempting to infiltrate the Veil Catacombs through an elaborate system of underground tunnels. Anubis, who had discovered their presence, attacked them, perceiving them as threats. Anubis only halted his attack once he recognized his old friend, though Azreal almost did not recognize Anubis due to his extreme change in physical appearance, namely his nearly entire conversion into a cyborg. The two immediately rekindled their friendship as Anubis aided the two in entering the Veil and Azreal was welcomed back by the newly appointed Chief, Umber. Esmeralda the Fox As the head of the House of Divinus, Esmeralda had much contact with Anubis. Together with other house heads, they hoped to plan a coup and depose Garnett and replace him with a more suitable candidate. Anubis is very respectful towards Esmeralda because of her age, vast wisdom and ability to see into the future and like most in the Veil, relies on her for advice. Raphaella the Ocelot Head of the House of Arch, Raphaella also had much contact with Anubis, who was also the father of one of her best friends, Lobo the Wolf. She too conspired with them again Garnett, hoping to place a more suitable candidate as their leader. Enemies Garnett the Phoenix Garnett the Phoenix was the Chief of the Mythsetia Veil prior to Umber the Black Dog's ascension. When the young Garnett assumed control at the young age of fourteen, Anubis spoke out against this, citing that Garnett was too young and not suited to rule them. Garnett became offended by this and the two fought, with Garnett coming out the victor. Anubis' body was heavily burned during the battle and the majority of his body had to be replaced with cybernetic implants, resulting in his current state. Anubis became disheartened after his humiliating defeat and lost must of his confidence, even more so when he discovered his power slowly fading away as a result of his cybernetics taking place of the majority of his organic body. Anubis became submissive to Garnett's will, who chose to allow him to live in order to keep the jackal around as a personal trophy and reminder as to what would happen should anyone oppose him. However, in secret, Anubis became a part of conspiracy with other house heads to depose Garnett and replace him with a better candidate, which was eventually favored to be Garnett's younger brother, Umber. While their plans never got very far, Garnett was eventually overthrown and exiled from the island. Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z